Public Crysis
by mcclinton7
Summary: Summary is found in the main plot, but this isn't just a brawl between the two universes. This is a storyline that affects both sides and forces them to come together. I guarantee you will enjoy it if you are a fan of both series.
1. Main Plot

Main Plot

This story takes place right after Season 2 of Young Justice (Invasion). The team is operating side by side with the Justice League and gained society's recognition. The government has accepted them and granted them permission to operate as government's defense just as regular police officers or judges. Salvage and Darkseid has teamed up and the team is investigating the Light's plans (along with research on Wally's death) not aware of Darkseid's assistance. Lex Luther has replaced Tseng as UN Secretary-General in the last episode in Invasion where he has gained the role of dictatorship and the public's trust.

On the X-Men side, this story is influenced from the X-Men evolution universe. There isn't a direct placement for this storyline based off of Evolution, but between the sentinel project before the Apocalypse sections is where the influence comes in. The most important aspect is that the character designs and traits are heavily influenced from Evolution. Society isn't as fond of mutants as they are of the Young Justice team. In fact, society hates them. The X-Men's main mission is to gain the public's trust while still saving the innocent. It's time for the public to start accepting them, both the team and Charles know that. In this universe, Quick Silver did not save Magneto from the sentinel like in the show so he has died. Mystic now leads a small group of the brotherhood. Besides trying to gain the public's trust, the brotherhood is still a problem for the X-Men, and soon, both the X-Men and Young Justice teams and their universes will collide.

I want to give my friend Devin credit for giving me the idea for the story.


	2. Chapter 1 - Pilot

Chapter 1 - Pilot

*Y.J./WatchTower*

NightWing: How are you copping to your new leadership?

Aqaulad: Everything is going rather constructive. Well, in the idea of keeping peace. There hasn't been any lead on the Light's next move.

Nightwing: The way we've cripple their team, I'm not surprised.

Aqualad: Me either. Though something troubles me. Not with the light, but with you. Nightwing...

Nightwing: I'm sorry, but I can't just let Wally's death go.

Aqualad: And that's why you're here.

Nightwing: I need the team to conduct a little research. I just... I just have a feeling.

Aqualad: As your friend, I trust your feeling. Like you said, us three founded this team. I know how that feeling can hunt you.

Nightwing: Thank, you Kaldur.

Robin: So, what are we suppose to be doing again?

Wonder Girl: Do you ever pay attention in the briefings.

Robin: With you around, no.

they both smiled and stared in each others' eyes until Wonder Girl regained her focus back on the assignment.

Wonder Girl: Umm... We're working on some new armor for Bumble Bee.

Robin: Oh. Yea.

Wonder Girl: Yea.

They both look at each other for a few seconds then Robin reaches in for a kiss. They were about to connect until they were interrupted.

Nightwing: UH HMM!

Robin: Nightwing! Where did you come from?

Nightwing was sitting high up on top of a cabinet lurking in the shadows. He dropped down.

Nightwing: I see you two are comfortable. I need you to do something though. I scanned the area where the last M.F.D. went chrysalis. Search through the diagnoses.

Wonder Girl: What are we looking for?

Nightwing: Anything.

Nightwing starts to walk towards the door but stopped at Robin before exiting. He whispers into Robin's ear.

Nightwing: Don't let her distract you. Focus. I will not have another death on the team because of your lack on maturity.

Robin: You're not the leader of this team anymore Nightwing. Stop trying to boss people around. Batman always taught us to stay in our place, remember.

The two stared at each other, both annoyed with the other person's response.

Nightwing: Tell me what you come up with.

Nightwing proceed to walk out as Bumble Bee and The Guardian was coming in.

Guardian: Nightwing brother, what's up!

Nightwing: Hey.

Nightwing walked passed and spoke with a careless tone.

Bumble Bee: Who rained on your sunny day?

Robin: Don't mind him.

Guardian: So how is building the new tech going?

Wonder Girl: We're actually finished. Ta-Da!

Guardian: Umm... Don't you think it's a little small for a guy like me

Wonder Girl: Huh?

Bumble Bee: When I asked for new tech I meant for Guardian not for me. Although... it DOES bring out your eyes honey!

Guardian: Oh, stop it.

Bumble Bee and the Guardian engaged in a kiss in front of Wonder Girl and Robin. They both watch in disguise.

Robin: Now I know how it feels to others.

Wonder Girl: Agreed.

*X-Men/Danger Room*

The team stood together. Turrets arose from the ground in front of them. The turrets began to open fire. Iceman used his powers and created a large ice barrier in front of the team, protecting everyone from the lasers the turrets were firing.

Iceman: This barrier won't hold for long.

Cyclops: Keep the barrier up for as long as possible. Jean, assist him with the defenses. Kitty and Nightcrawler, you're up. I will lay down cover fire. You two disable those turrets.

Nightcrawler teleported while kitty phased through the ground. Cyclops consistently shot beams, destorying as many turrets as he could before getting back to cover. Jean created a psychological  
barrier in front of the ice. Nightcrawler teleported on top of a turret and disables it by yanking cords from it's back. He teleported and did the same to two others.

Nightcrawler: This is easy mod! Hey Kitty, look at me.

Kitty phased half of her body out of a wall in between two turrets. She phased her hands into them both and yanked their circuits out.

Kitty: Don't hurt yourself Kurt.

Nightcrawler: Psst, please! These stupid robots can't even see me.

Right as he said that, Nightcrawler slipped off of the turret he just teleported on and fell to the ground. The turret was able to lock onto him now. The turret faced Nightcrawler and was getting read to open fire when suddenly a red beam blasted into the turret, knocking it off of its stationary post.

Cyclops: Kurt, watch it!

Nightcrawler: Yea, yea Cyclops. I have it under control.

Nightcrawler then teleports and continues the mission.

Jean: Scott, I don't know how long we can keep these barriers up. And there are too many targets for Kitty and Nightcrawler to take out.

Voice #1: Guess you guys could use an extra hand.

Voice #2: We can be of some assistance.

Suddenly, Wolverine and Beast sky fall onto the battlefield. Beast lands on one of the turrets and smashes it down until it's smaller than a pop can. He then leaps in front of another one. Using his brute strength, Beast pulls a turret from the ground it was attached to and throws it and destroys two others in close proximately of each other. Wolverine came down on one turret with both of his claws stabbing into the turret's head causing it to explode. He releases and he leaps to the start of a whole row of turrets and starts a running assault behind them. His arm reached out and sliced all of the turrets at their base with his claw during the running assault. One turret locked on to him that was too far out of his range. The turret opened fired at Wolverine. He reacted by crossing his claws to block the incoming shots. The shots stopped coming after a few seconds and suddenly Wolverine sees Kitty phase through the turret with circuits and wires in her hand. She smiles at him, tosses the wires away, and continues her mission. Wolverine then feels a hand touch his shoulder, and he feels some of his life energy fade away.

Rouge: Thanks for the assist. Hope I didn't scare you.

Wolverine: Kid, I can smell you from a mile away.

Wolverine and Rouge continue their mission: Wolverine slashing all of the turrets in half while Rouge uses the telekinesis powers she absorbed form Jean earlier.

Cyclops: Storm! We didn't need any assistance. My strategy was working.

Storm was in the control panel above the danger room.

Storm: The danger room calculated your strategy with a low probability score according to the selected training program. Sorry Scott, but the additional X-Men were needed.

Cyclops: Ugh... Change of plans. Jean, Bobby go on the offensive.

Iceman: Jean, think you can give me a lift?

Jean: Sure thing

Jean levitates both her and Iceman into the air. Iceman covers his body in an ice-mane armor that still kept his body shape. His hands formed into sharp ice spears.

Iceman: 10 O'clock.

Jean: I see them. Ready?

Iceman nods then Jean forcefully throws Iceman telepathically. With his great velocity, Iceman dives straight through a turret causing it to blow up. He rolls forward on his back after reaching the ground and waves his left arm across his chest releasing large spear like ice sickles to other turrets surrounding him disabling them. A turret locks on to his position. This turret shoots out a rocket instead of lasers like the others. Iceman raises his right arm and it formed into a shield protecting most of his body. The shield withstand two rockets. A third rocket shoots out of the turret but Jean uses her powers to stop it dead in its tracks. Then she redirects the rocket back at the turret blowing it up. A turret appears directly behind Iceman. Jean sees it before it has a chance to lock on to him, grabs it, tearing it apart from the ground, and tosses it at another turret nearby.

Iceman: Thanks. That was a close call.

Jean: No problem.

Cyclops continually uses his optic beam to smash turrets standing in his way. He glances the battlefield to see his team making a lot of progress. He notices Rogue to his right is having trouble. She is on her knees protecting herself using Jeans powers from a load of turrets firing at her. Cyclops rushes to her aid, shooting all of the turrets surrounding her. Once all of them are cleared he advances toward Rouge. Rouge still hasn't let down her defense yet. Cyclops: Rouge still hasn't let down her defense yet.

Cyclops: Rouge, the area's clear.

No response.

Cyclops: Rouge?

Rouge: GET AWAY FROM ME!

Rouge releases the protective barrier she had around her into a forceful telepathic blast causing everything in the room to explode and knocking everyone out cold.

M.F.D. - (**Magnetic Field Disruptor**)

Kaldur - kaldur'ahm


End file.
